Episode:Mommy's Bosses
Tom and Diana find the source of the plague afflicting the 4400, a discovery that will change their lives. |season = Two |number = 213 |image = Mommy's Bosses.jpg |airdate = 28 Aug 2005 |writer = Ira Steven Behr |director = John Behring |previous = |next = |caption = }} Synopsis On the heels of discovering that NTAC is behind the disease plaguing the 4400, Tom and Diana find themselves enveloped in a government conspiracy to hide the truth. Although the disease was an unforeseen side affect of an inhibitor secretly administered to the 4400 to prevent the emergence of special abilities, it's clear that the "powers that be" are more concerned with covering their tracks than curing the disease. Now Tom and Diana must face off against their own agency as they race against time to get to the bottom of NTAC's coverup and help find a cure before it's too late. Extended Summary While moving into Tom’s house, Alana’s allergies keep bothering her, and she mixes up realities by asking Kyle for a prescription. Meanwhile, Diana looks at Maia’s medical record and notices that Page 5 is missing. Doctor Hudson tells her that Maia is sick from a form of pneumonia. It’s treatable, but it may just be a symptom of something worse. Elsewhere, Shawn thinks he is just sick with the flu and postpones all healing sessions. After making Lily promise not to tell anyone that he can’t heal, Shawn looks at his spreading rash. All over the world, 4400s begin suffering from an immune system disorder. At NTAC, Dennis Ryland returns to take temporary command and tells everyone to test all the 4400s in their jurisdiction. Meanwhile, Kyle reads in the newspaper that the suspect in the Collier murder’s house has been vandalized. Curious, he stops by the house. The suspect’s girlfriend comes out of the house and finds her tire slashed. Kyle volunteers to help her. At the Center, Alana comes in, thinking it’s the Collier art museum. Tom is called, and he discovers a rash on her. Back at NTAC, Ryland announces that it has been decided to quarantine the 4400. Diana visits Maia, who hasn’t had any visions lately. Diana then notices that Page 5 is back in the medical record, but two lines have been blacked out. Shawn puts Richard in charge of the Center and then goes to Camp Decker Quarantine Facility. There is a news conference, and Richard advises that the sick go into quarantine but for 4400s who aren’t sick to avoid going. At NTAC, Kevin gives Dr. Max Hudson data about tests done on the 4400s blood work, but Hudson says that he can’t give him any information. However, Tom and Diana convince Marco Pacella to sneak the records out and give them to Burkhoff. After helping to repair the vandalism, Kyle is prepared dinner by the suspect’s girlfriend. Unfortunately the suspect’s younger brother pick-pockets Kyle’s wallet, and he discovers that Kyle lied about his last name and that his father works for NTAC. Meanwhile, Richard and Lily discover that the Center is doing tests on Isabelle, but Matthew Ross convinces Richard to allow it, and Richard convinces Lily by telling her that if the government finds out, they’ll lose Isabelle. Later at the Center, employees form a human wall, but when NTAC arrives, they allow them in. However, Ross informs them that there are no 4400s inside. Kyle returns to the suspect’s house, and the girlfriend is angry that his father works for NTAC, so she kicks him out. Burkhoff meets with Tom and Diana and tells them that the 4400 aren’t sick with a disease; they’re sick due to a side effect of a promicin inhibitor that’s in all the 4400s blood. The purpose of this inhibitor is to prevent the promicin from giving abilities to all of the 4400. NTAC has known all along. NTAC had been concerned because even with the inhibitor, some of the 4400 were still developing abilities. Kyle feels increasingly guilty about Marsdem, the suspect, after he learns that he accepted a plea deal that will confine him to prison. Eventually, Kyle writes a full confession, indicating that he was not acting on his own volition, and prepares to turn himself in. Dr. Hudson "commits suicide," but he leaves a note suggesting that Diana and Tom seek out the "Firewall Memo." However, since all memos were instantly shredded after being circulated, this looks hopeless--until Marco points out that Ryland was unable to type, and that all of his memos were dictated to his assistant, Jane Orman. Jane has been waiting for them when they finally find her. She has a copy of the Firewall Memo. When she had finished typing it, she had kept a copy and had quit working for Ryland in disgust--after having served him for twenty years. She gives the memo to Tom and Diana. As Lily and Isabelle secretly leave the 4400 safe house with Brian Moore, Tom and Diana read a page 5 that hasn’t been blacked out, and they discover that NTAC caused the sickness. For a time, she hides herself even from Richard until Isabelle insists that they be returned to the safe house. Burkhoff says that he can create an antidote to the promicin inhibitor if he can find even one 4400 who was never treated with the inhibitor. Richard realizes that he has such a person--Isabelle. However, because Isabelle is still a baby, he can only obtain enough pure promicin for a single shot. He gives this shot to Tom and Diana for safekeeping. Ryland extracts the location of the Seattle safe house from one of the 4400 in quarantine. Then he and his men arrive at the seen, prepared to make arrests. Just as they're about to move in, Tom and Diana arrive and confront Ryland with the evidence of the Firewall Memo. Ryland tries to blackmail Tom by showing evidence that they knew all alone that Kyle killed Jordon. But since Kyle is turning himself in, Tom is blackmail proof. Ryland stands down, and all of the 4400 in the safe house get to go home, unmolested. Tom and Diana give the shot of pure promicine serum to Shawn. Shawn now has enhanced abilities, since he's no longer on the inhibitor. So he begins healing many different sick 4400s from this side effect. From each of the healed 4400s, Burkhoff can produce more pure promicin serum. Ryland and his gang are arrested. Diana says at home, thank god that's over. Maia says, no it's not. The war is just beginning. Jordon, bearded and long haired, is shown appearing on the beach, dazed and confused, not knowing where and who he is. Isabelle is missing from her crib, and Lily trips while looking for her. A naked young woman shows up in Shawn's office and declares that she is Isabelle--now two decades older. Burkhoff is shown injecting promicin serum into his own arm, although he's not a 4400. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Laura Allen as Lily Tyler * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Peter Coyote as Dennis Ryland * Garret Dillahunt as Matthew Ross * Karina Lombard as Alana Mareva * Jeffrey Combs as Dr. Kevin Burkhoff * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Andrew Airlie as Brian Moore * Keegan Connor Tracy as Alison Driscoll * Tom Verica as Dr. Max Hudson * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Jordan Lasorsa-Simon as Isabelle Tyler * Jonah Bay as Nate McCullough * Nancy Sorel as Jane Orman * Christie Wilkes as Rose Woodard * Christie Laing as Adult Isabelle Tyler * Leanne Adachi as T.J. Kim (uncredited) Back to Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes